Je crois en toi
by Sheraz
Summary: Même si tu ne te souviens pas, je serai ta mémoire. Même si ton combat devient celui d'un Dieu, je croirai en toi. Même si tu t'oublies, je veillerai sur toi et lorsque tu me reverras... tu te souviendras de celui que tu es


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Bonsoir à tous. Oui je sais, ça fait cinq mois... Mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas morte. Du coup, j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose. Et croyez-moi, quand on n'arrive plus à aligner trois mots depuis décembre, ça fait un plaisir indéfinissable de revenir. Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'ai envie de publier à nouveau.

Merci Sa-Chan, merci Péri, de m'y avoir encouragée. Et puis un merci géant aussi à Zexy qui a été ma bêta lectrice sur ce texte. Parce que recommencer à publier après pas mal de difficultés et bien ça provoque quelques doutes. Il me fallait bien une adoratrice du duo Saga Mu pour être assez critique :D

Je vous laisse donc en leur compagnie, en espérant que j'ai réussi à vous donner quelque chose de chouette à lire.

* * *

 **Je crois en toi**

 _\- Ne viens pas._

 _\- Je suis déjà là. M'empêcheras-tu d'entrer ?_

 _\- L'ai-je déjà fait ?_

 _\- Une fois. Tu l'as fait._

Il n'avait que treize ans. Treize années d'entraînement ne l'ayant aucunement préparé à affronter sa propre nature. Il s'était isolé pour trouver dans le secret la force et le moyen de le cacher et d'avancer. Poursuivre son but. Mu n'avait pas pu rentrer ce jour là, le cosmos surpuissant de son aîné l'empêchant de rejoindre celui dont il n'aurait jamais dû être séparé.

Le regard du gémeau tressaille légèrement, puis s'en suit le silence. Pesant. Jusqu'à ce que le marbre ne révèle le son du pas lent mais déterminé du bélier. Derrière lui, la porte claque, matérialisant le courant d'air froid emplissant la pièce en cet instant. Appuyé à la fenêtre, Saga ne s'est pas retourné. Dans le traître reflet du vitrage, ses yeux sont clos, tel un dernier refus de voir la vérité, d'accepter l'échéance.

\- Jamais, tu n'aurais dû venir. Revenir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Encore quelques pas et Mu pourrait presque le toucher, admirer avec ardeur la beauté de celui qui protège en son sein le Démon. Ce démon qu'il peut voir, là, tapi dans l'ombre, voilant à peine l'éclat de ce regard émeraude qui se révèle enfin à lui.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu peur. Pourquoi ? Tu le savais pourtant. N'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de chacun de tes regards. Aussi perçants que... déçus. Tes silences. Ton détachement grandissant. Tu le savais. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Et pourquoi choisir de venir aujourd'hui ? Réponds !

La question ne porte pas sur la raison de son retour au sanctuaire après treize années d'absence et Mu en a conscience. Mais sur la raison de sa présence, ici, devant lui, alors qu'à l'aube, la guerre s'annonce. Prendre le risque de se voir éliminer, après s'être savamment tenu à l'écart, attendant à Jamir l'heure de servir enfin celle à laquelle son destin est lié.

\- Parce que je voulais te voir. Une dernière fois. Parce que parfois je te sens encore là, et qu'il me fallait te voler un de ces instants. Néanmoins tu te trompes en affirmant que je ne connais pas la peur. En vérité, elle ne m'a pas quitté, rappelant à mon âme que la tienne ne brûle plus que d'une faible étincelle. J'ai eu peur également, de ne jamais comprendre ou de ne jamais voir la fin de tout cela. Je savais oui. Tapi au fond de toi je le voyais grandir autant que je t'observais lutter pour le contrôler sans jamais rien montrer. Je te voyais glisser chaque jour davantage sans en comprendre un traître sens et sans savoir comment t'apporter l'aide que tu aurais méritée. Et puis un jour, c'est toi, qui m'as montré comment je devais t'aider. Lorsque souillé du sang de Shion, je t'ai croisé, au pied du Mont étoilé.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.

\- Et je l'ai fait.

\- J'aurais aimé que pour une fois tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Une partie de toi peut-être, mais pas celle que j'ai aimée.

Un rictus contrarié étire les traits du Pope usurpateur, alors qu'un bref instant, son regard se repose vers les jardins.

\- Je pourrais te plier à ma volonté. L'idée est loin de me déplaire.

\- Tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si l'idée te plaisait autant.

\- Tu ne verras que les cendres d'un roi déchu auquel ton cœur d'enfant souhaite encore croire. Ou peut-être est-ce cela que tu es venu contempler. Savourer l'agonie de celui qui t'a volé ta vie et ton maître. Sinon pourquoi ne fais-tu donc rien ?

\- Pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussé à me laisser m'enfuir il y a treize années. Le sentiment d'un destin devant s'accomplir et durant lequel nous aurons à nous investir. Cette même raison qui fait que tu as décidé de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cette raison doit être assez valable pour que tu aies tout enduré.

Un bref silence souligne le rictus contrarié du gémeaux.

\- Je te demande une dernière fois de t'en aller. Fais ce que tu as à faire, pourvu que je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Touché.

Le premier gardien cligne des yeux, seul signe concédé au mépris du gémeaux pour trahir son dépit. Une tentative d'éloignement bien vite étouffée par le parfum brûlant d'une rose et le rire aussi délicat que moqueur qui se fait entendre depuis l'ombre d'une colonne.

Mu plisse les yeux, à la recherche de celui dont il ressent désormais la présence et dont la silhouette élégante arrive peu à peu dans la lumière, une fleur à la main.

Un pas en arrière. Non pas pour fuir, mais pour se constituer une défense. Une distance nécessaire à garder chacun des deux ennemis à vue. Toujours appuyé à la fenêtre, Saga détourne à nouveau le regard vers l'extérieur, dans un rictus las et désintéressé. Aphrodite est désormais à quelques pas. Son sourire contrastant avec l'attitude grave du faux Pope. Pourtant l'expression de son cosmos n'est pas perturbée et Mu ne peut qu'en tirer la conclusion qu'il n'est ni contrôlé par Saga, ni ignorant de la situation qui les accable depuis treize ans.

\- Tu as l'air étonné de me voir Mu. Il n'y a pourtant rien de très surprenant à ce qu'une amitié perdure à travers l'épreuve. Serais-tu ignorant de cela ? Ah mais oui, suis-je bête... Tu as prouvé par ton départ que tu ne partages pas cette opinion.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à relever tes provocations, Aphrodite. D'autant que je crois l'amitié moins capable de te motiver à rester, que le pouvoir.

\- Le pouvoir seul, ne lui aurait pas permis de survivre à tout cela.

Un murmure de Saga, vers lequel les deux chevaliers ont tourné leur regard, tandis qu'il observe toujours les couleurs lumineuses d'un jardin bercé par la chaleur du jour.

La salle replonge dans le silence. L'intervention du gémeaux n'est pas anodine et son ambiguïté mérite prudence et réflexion.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit, Mu. Va-t-en. Ton obstination n'est pas sans conséquence. Voudrais-tu le mettre en colère ? Tu n'aimerais pas, crois-moi. Et puis souviens-toi. Tu es le commencement, mais je suis la fin. Il est trop tard pour toi désormais.

\- Tu ne diras donc rien, Saga ? Ai-je fais l'erreur de croire que la situation ne t'échappe pas totalement ? Ces treize années ont-elles achevé de lacérer ton cœur sous les griffes du pouvoir ? Pourtant... Pourtant tu veux que je parte, au risque que je ne dévoile la vérité aux autres. Ce qui me laisse penser que...

Le bélier n'achève pas sa phrase, repoussé en arrière par la puissance d'un cosmos chargé de colère, alors que Saga s'est tourné vers lui, des lueurs carmines au regard. De justesse, Mu s'empare du poignet popal dont la main menaçait d'enserrer sa gorge. Aucun d'eux n'imaginait ainsi ce premier contact, mais sa soudaineté, couplée au cosmos si particulier du premier gardien, achève de rendre au regard du gémeaux toute sa calme assurance. Une situation à laquelle Saga ne s'attendait peut-être pas, mais dont il profite un instant. Douce paix éphémère et salutaire.

Du moins avant de refermer lui aussi fermement sa main autour de ce bras qui ne l'a pas lâché et d'attirer le bélier jusqu'à lui. A quelques centimètres, leurs regards s'accrochent, jaugeant leur assurance et la crainte qu'ils provoquent.

Contre ses lèvres, Mu peut presque sentir le souffle tiède et caressant de cet ancien mentor dont le regard ne le quitte plus. Un regard convoitant chargé d'autant d'envie que de regrets pour un sésame qui lui revenait de droit, si son destin n'avait pas imposé sa mise à l'écart. Une privation à laquelle il pourrait mettre un terme, là, maintenant, alors que Mu ne s'offusque même pas d'un tel rapprochement.

Mais il en a perdu le droit.

Alors contre l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres s'égarent, offrant parfois à Mu, un contact furtif et caressant, terriblement éphémère et désirable.

Un murmure à son oreille le ramène violemment à la réalité.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais Mu. Néanmoins... je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir.

A quelques pas, Aphrodite sourit, respirant le parfum de sa rose, l'esprit concentré à surveiller la scène et à anticiper l'échéance qu'il voit poindre depuis plusieurs minutes. Avec un certain plaisir, il faut l'admettre.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Saga redresse sa main libre vers son visage, lui laissant tout le loisir, cette fois, de l'interrompre. Un choix auquel il se réjouit de le voir renoncer. Une fausse douceur, presque une caresse bien vite oubliée, lorsque ses doigts se referment avec fermeté autour des mèches parme.

Mu tente une riposte, un mot, étouffé sans remord par le baiser brûlant et avide de celui qui n'a jamais quitté ses pensées depuis treize années. Un baiser chargé d'autant de colère, de frustration, que d'attention. Un baiser qu'il regrette déjà, mais qu'il ne peut contenir, expression primitive du manque qu'ils ont eu à souffrir.

Un baiser accueilli avec la même envie.

Et leurs souffles se mêlent, conjurant à leur façon l'échéance annoncée de la séparation. Saga se recule légèrement, captant à nouveau les yeux troublés du bélier. Dans le regard vert de l'aîné, un voile orageux marque la fin du rêve.

\- Mais celui que tu viens voir n'existe plus. Quels que soient tes souvenirs, tes promesses, il ne reviendra pas. Tu t'étonnes que je ne t'aie pas tué ? Que je te demande de t'en aller ? Non. Je te plierais sans hésiter à ma volonté si je pensais craindre quelque chose de toi. Mais tu te contenteras, comme tu l'as toujours fait, d'exécuter la mission qui t'a été confiée. Il se peut même, que tu me sois utile.

Les mains se délient lentement tandis que l'écho des mots du gémeaux résonne encore dans son esprit. Aphrodite savoure sans retenue les précieuses vibrations de cosmos d'un bélier blessé.

\- Regagne ta maison maintenant.

Mu soupire, fermant un instant les yeux avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner, mettre de la distance entre lui et cet être aimé qu'il devine pourtant bien vivant malgré les apparences.

S'arrêtant après quelques mètres, le bélier tourne légèrement son visage dans sa direction, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Tu as parlé de promesse. Saches que je ne l'ai pas oubliée... Adieu Saga.

Au bruit sourd de la porte, suit un silence pesant. Puis un froissement de tissus, alors qu'Aphrodite se glisse dans le dos du gémeau, lui offrant la protection de ses bras et de son cœur.

\- De quelle promesse parlait-il ?

Les yeux toujours figés sur la porte, Saga cale son visage contre la chevelure turquoise avant de murmurer quelques mots.

\- « Même si tu ne te souviens pas, je serai ta mémoire. Même si ton combat devient celui d'un Dieu, je croirai en toi. Même si tu t'oublies, je veillerai sur toi et lorsque tu me reverras... tu te souviendras de celui que tu es ». Il avait sept ans. Souhaitons que tout cela lui épargne le regret.

Au dehors, la nuit s'est installée sur le sanctuaire. La dernière avant une nouvelle ère. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

 _\- Adieu Mu_.


End file.
